Mettaton
|location = Lab |relationships = Napstablook (cousin) Mad Dummy (possible cousin) Dummy (possible cousin) Alphys (creator/friend) Burgerpants (employee) |health = 9999 (Box) 1600 (EX) 30000 (NEO) |attack = 30 10/8 (Box) 47 8 (EX) 90 10 (NEO) |defense = 255 999 (Box) 47 1 (EX) 9 -40000 (NEO) |exp = 800 (EX) Sets total EXP to 50000 (NEO, Genocide) 10000 (NEO, Neutral) |gold = N/A 0 (EX/NEO) |act = Cry, Burn, Yellow, Turn, Yell (Box) Boast, Pose, Heel Turn (EX) |music = Showtime Metal Crusher }} Mettaton je robot, stvořený královskou vědkyní, doktorkou Alphys. Jedná se o duši připoutanou pomocí magie ke speciálně sestrojenému tělu. Původně měl fungovat jako zábavný robot pro obyvatele podzemí, později mu byly přidané a vylepšené jiné funkce, díky kterým se změnil na stroj k zabíjení lidí. Má velký smysl pro dramatičnost, v podzemí má svojí vlastní televizní show. Jedná se o jedinou celebritu podzemí, ovšem ze začátku se příliš velké sledovanosti netěší. Vzhled Ve hře se můžeme setkat s několika verzemi Mettatonova vzhledu. Počáteční forma Mettatonova těla. Počáteční forma S touto formou se setkáme při hraní jakéhokoliv konce. Mettaton vypadá jako velký šedý obdélník, pohybující se s pomocí pouze jedné nohy, na jejímž konci je kolečko . Na svém těle má spoustu světélkujících tlačítek. Jejich barva se mění podle věcí, co zrovna v danou chvíli dělá. Nosí bílé rukavice. Na zádech má přepínač, pomocí kterého přepíná na své ostatní formy. Jeho HP je 9999. Mettaton EX Setkání s ním je možné při pacifistu a neutralu. Je to speciální tělo, o jehož vytvoření požádal samotnou Alphys. V této formě vypadá téměř jako člověk. Jeho tělo pokrývá velmi světlá "kůže" a viditelné spoje jednotlivých kovů. Nápadná je na něm dlouhá černá ofina, která mu překrývá levé oko a vysoké boty na podpatcích. Je stylizovaný do barev černé, bílé a růžové. Jeho HP činí 1600, ale má slabší obranu. Mettaton NEO S Mettatonem NEO se lze setkat jen v genocide route, kdy se po konfrontování hráče v CORU nepřemění na Mettatona EX. Je Mettatonovi EX velmi podobný, ale jeho vzhled je více uzpůsoben pro boj. Pravou ruku má nahrazenou kanónem a jeho ramena mají stejný tvar jako jeho nohy. Na zádech má blikající křídla a vlasy má více vyčesané nahoru . Jeho HP má hodnotu 30000, ale nemá prakticky žádnou obranu. Je možné se ho zbavit okamžitě. Charakter Mettaton je charismatická a extrovertní osobnost, se smyslem pro drama a senzaci. Má rád akci a ke každé situaci umí efektivně zapózovat. Žije jen pro svou show a touží po vyšší sledovanosti. Má velké ego a v jeho monolozích jsou vidět známky narcismu. Na druhou stranu si svých fanoušků váží a nic mu neudělá větší radost, než jejich spokojenost. Happstablook Předtím, než dostal své nové tělo byl původně duchem ženského pohlaví, Happstablook. Byla to sestřenka Napstablooka, bydlící hned vedle něj v růžovém domku, ke kterému je možné od Katty a Bratty odkoupit za 600G klíč. Dle vyprávění Undyne si byli velice blízcí, často společně koukali na televizi a Happstablook mu pomáhala s rodinnou farmou poté, co jejich bratránek odešel. Často mu říkala, že by ho nikdy nenechala samotného. Je také známo, že ho nazývala přezdívkou "Blooky" a sbírala deníky. Na rozdíl od Napstablooka, který je stále v melancholické náladě, byla údajně velmi veselý duch. Pokud hráč získá klíč k jejímu domu a vstoupí, ocitne se v růžovém pokoji, kde se na zemi válí pět jejích deníků. Je z nich možno vyčíst, že se jednou potkala s Alphys na setkání "fanklubu lidí", která tou dobou ještě neměla místo královské vědkyně a sblížily se. Happstablook Alphys vyprávěla o svém snu, že by chtěla získat hmotné tělo, ale nikdy nenašla to pravé. Alphys jí později navrhla robotické tělo, o kterém vždy snila a cítila by se v něm sama sebou. S pomocí Alphys do těla vstoupila a již se s Napstablookem nestýkala. Alphys se tak stala jediným monstrem, který sestrojil robota s duší a dostala za to místo královského vědce po W. D. Gasterovi. Je známo, že od té doby, co odešla, se Napstablook pravidelně koukal na všechny Mettatonovy show a byl také prvním volajícím, který zavolal do poslední MTT show. Neutral Route Poprvé se s Mettatonem setkáváme v laboratoři Alphys, kde se Alphys svěřuje, že postavila robota s duší, který by byl pro podzemí hvězdou, ale po upozornění, že se po podzemí pohybuje člověk, přidala Mettatonovi pár vražedných choutků. Těsně poté se stěnou probourává Mettaton a zatáhne hráče do své smrtící Quiz Show, kde odměnou za správnou odpověď je další otázka. Za nesprávnou odpověď dá Mettaton hráči elektrický šok, který ubere hodně HP. Alphys, na pravé straně obrazovky, hráči pomáhá tím, že ukazuje správné označení odpovědi. Poté, co si toho Mettaton všimne, se rozhodne, že Alphys zesměšní tím, když dá hráči hádat, do koho je Alphys zakoukaná. Mattaton odchází poté, co už show nemá ty správné grády. Cooking with a Killer Robot Další setkání s Mettaton je později v Hotlandu, kdy hráč vstoupí na místnosti, kde je tma. Poté, co Alphys rozsvítí, se naskytá pohled na další Mettatonovu show "Cooking with a Killer Robot". Když hráč přinese Mettatonovi všechny obyčejné ingredience, Mettaton si vzpomene na tu nejdůležitější, a to lidskou duši. Hráče zachrání Alphys, když poznamená, že někteří sledující mohou být vegetariáni. Mettaton to označí za dobrý nápad a tak hráče požádá, aby mu donesl náhradu ze vzdálené linky. Mettaton je ovšem vypočítavý a ingredienci hráči nedá jen tak. Když se hráč k náhradě přiblíží, celá linka vystřelí a začne rychle růst do výšky. S jetpackem, který Alphys nainstalovala do hráčova mobilu, je možné se ingredience zmocnit. Pokud to hráč stihne v časovém limitu, Mettaton řekne, že vše uvařil již dopředu. Pokud se hráč nedostane k ingredienci včas, Mettaton ho odmítne zabít, protože má pořad malou sledovanost. MTT News V průběhu své cesty Hotlandem hráč vstoupí do další místnosti, kde není nic vidět. Po rozsvícení hráč zjistí, že se ocitl uprostřed další show a to "MTT News". Mettaton hráče požádá, aby udělal reportáž o jednom z předmětů, který se v místnosti nachází. Nehledě na to, který předmět si hráč vybere, stane se z něj bomba a to stejné se stane i se zbývajícími předměty. Hráč pak musí opět v časovém limitu deaktivovat všechny bomby, k čemuž mu pomůže další naprogramovaná schopnost mobilu od Alphys. Nezáleží na tom, jestli hráč stihne vše deaktivovat, Alphys velkou bombu deaktivuje tak i tak. Mettatonův kostým pro muzikál. UNDERTALE the Musical Potřetí Mettaton vtáhne hráče do muzikálu, bez možnosti útěku. Zpívá o nešťastné lásce mezi ním, monstrem, a hráčem, člověkem. Po dozpívání se hráč propadne podlahou do "vězení" s barevnými puzzlemi, se kterými se hráč již setkal u Papyruse. Hráč se musí přes puzzle dostat dřív, než ho usmrtí plameny, které se k němu přibližují z obou stran. Tento plán mu opět překazí Alphys. CORE Při procházení COREm se hráč musí potýkat se silnými monstry, které na něj nastražil Mettaton. Po setkání s ním se zmiňuje o plánech Alphys, kdy byla tolik ohromená postupem hráče a chtěla být součástí příběhu, že aktivovala všechny puzzle v Hotlandu a v CORU deaktivovala výtah. Mettaton Alphys zradil a zamkl vchod do místnosti, aby hráči nemohla dál pomáhat a on si mohl tak vzít jeho duši, se kterou by překročil bariéru, dělící monstra od světa lidí a tak se stát na povrchu celebritou. Alphys i tak dokáže přes zamčené dveře hráči poradit, aby přepnul tlačítko na Mettatonovo zádech a učinil ho tak zranitelným. Hráč poslechne, odvede Mettatonova pozornost a když se Mettaton otočí k hráči zády, je možné tlačítko přepnout. Když tak hráč učiní, objeví se Mettaton EX. Hráč je opět zatažen do show, kdy užíváním konkrétních itemů a ACTů zvyšuje sledovanost pořadu. Když sledovanost přesáhne 10 000, Mettaton, překvapený ohromnou sledovaností, vyzve diváky, aby mu zavolali přímo do pořadu a něco mu vzkázali předtím, než navždy opustí podzemí. Ukáže se, že je Mettaton velmi oblíbený a mnohým divákům je velice líto, že tohle je jeho poslední show v podzemí. Mettatona to velice dojme a tak se rozhodne, že v podzemí zůstane se svými oddanými diváky. Poté se mu vybije baterka a vypne se. Na jeho tělo lze následně narazit v laboratoři Alphys, kde probíhá jeho oprava. Pokud hráč Mettatona neušetří, Alphys ho již nebude schopná opravit a nebude možno dosáhnout True pacifist. True pacifist Na konci true pacifist lze na Mettatona narazit před domem Napstablooka ve Waterfallu, kde ho najme jako svého pomocníka a Shyren jako doprovodnou zpěvačku. Mettaton Ending Tohoto neutralového konce lze dosáhnout zabitím Toriel s Undyne a ušetřením Mettatona. Sans po telefonu vysvětluje, že poté, co Undyne zmizela, se Mettaton stal novým králem podzemí a všem monstrům vymývá mozky se svou show. Kdo ho odmítl uctívat, tak zmizel beze stopy. Sans zmiňuje, že se sám stal jeho agentem a telefon předává Mettatonovi. Ten hráči říká, že se může zdarma připojit k jeho fanklubu a stejně tak může udělat jakýkoliv jiný člověk. Dále že postavil sochu Alphys, za kterou šel, aby se jí omluvil za své činy a požádal jí, aby mu pomohla s vládnutím. Bohužel Alphys nenašel a už jí nikdo nikdy neviděl. Není jasné, co se s ní stalo, ale pravděpodobně spáchala sebevraždu, nebo se ukryla v True Lab. Říká hráči, ať na něj stále myslí a buď hovor zavěšuje, nebo předává Papyrusovi, svému druhému agentovi. (Záleží na tom, jestli se hráč s Papyrusem spřátelil.) Genocide Route První setkání s Mettatonem je na stejném místě, jako v neutral. Tentokrát však bez přítomnosti Alphys, která evakuovala všechna monstra z podzemí a společně se všemi se ukryla v True Lab. Mettaton odmítne s hráčem bojovat, protože ví, že pro něj není žádným soupeřem. V průběhu hry již neprobíhá žádná Mettanova show. Na konci CORU se Mettaton hráči postaví s tím, že si uvědomil, že je hráč velmi nebezpečný a že zničí nejen monstra, ale že bude i hrozbou pro celé lidstvo, pokud se dostane přes Asgora. Následně se přemění na Mettatona NEO, kterého však hráč zničí na jeden úder. ''Autoři popisu: Mikeira; -'' de:Mettaton en:Mettaton es:Mettaton fi:Mettaton fr:Mettaton it:Mettaton ja:Mettaton pl:Mettaton pt-br:Mettaton ru:Меттатон uk:Меттатон zh:Mettaton Category:Hlavní